


Aveuglé

by Waram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lime, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waram/pseuds/Waram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles ?" Une voix au loin, loin d'être méconnue. Nullement espérée. Rêvée tout autant que pleurée. Il tourna sur sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à l'intru se parant de ses armes poussiéreuses. "Hey grincheux ! Toujours aussi constipé à ce que je vois ? T'écarter de Beacon Hills ne t'as pas changé on dirait !" [OS Sterek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aveuglé

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! Le voici le voilà ! Quoi comment ça vous ne l'attendiez pas ? Eh bien il est là quand même ! Héhé ! Rien sympas et de cool ici malgré un tout petit peu de fluff pour remonter le moral :3 Oh et un chouilla de citron ;D  
> Donc vous êtes prévenus... 
> 
> Warning: Bon alors j'ai pas envie de vous spoiler la lecture compte tenu que c'est un OS qui assez court. donc si vous voulez vraiment vous informer, le warning sera tout en bas. :3
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :P

C'était d'abord un sentiment fugace qui s'imposa à lui. Mais comme un parasite minuscule, d'un léger coup de main il envoya valser le problème au loin. Dansant dans la pénombre, la fugacité se mua en perpétuité.

Et aussi minuscule que la douleur était en son commencement, elle grossit, chaque jour un peu plus. Le clouant dans son lit, le liant à cette limite entre deux univers. Lui susurrant que ce serait plus simple si enfin il se décidait.

Si enfin il s'établissait définitivement dans un des deux mondes. Mais honteuse et immonde habitude, il se soulevait sans pour autant s'élever. Supportant son propre poids sur lequel la gravité s'acharnait, voulant elle aussi le faire tomber.

Il parvenait à atteindre la baie vitrée et s'échappait par le balcon.

Il glissait ses doigts contre l'armature en métal de la rambarde avant d'extirper une cigarette de son paquet qu'il avait récupéré par réflexe.

**On sait toujours trop bien comment finissent les choses.**

Il tira une longue bouffée, sentant la fumée empoisonner chaque parcelle de ses poumons nécrosant ses organes dans son trajet aérien.

Il se souvenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait commencé de se tuer à petit feu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Lassante mémoire qui ne l'abandonnait pas, l'insupportant par sa présence. Il revivait comme un cauchemar ce jour maudis lors duquel Derek Hale leur avait annoncé qu'il partait.

Après avoir balancé son mégot dans le vide sans une pensée pour les écologistes il retourna dans sa chambre pour réviser non sans oublier de vérifier son téléphone absent de notifications. Se visser dans le travail pour remettre à plus tard sa santé et ses états d'âme perdue.

**Mal.**

À présent à l'université il apprenait ses cours attentivement, n'en perdant pas une miette, son fidèle Aderall à ses côtés pour le préserver de ses problèmes d'attention. Le jeune étudiant avait laissé ouvert la fenêtre pour profiter de la brise rafraîchissante de cette fin de printemps.

— Stiles ?

Une voix au loin, loin d'être méconnue. Nullement espérée. Rêvée tout autant que pleurée.

Il tourna sur sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à l'intrus se parant de ses armes poussiéreuses.

— Hey grincheux ! Toujours aussi constipé à ce que je vois ? T'écarter de Beacon Hills ne t'as pas changé on dirait !

L'humour railleur, son ultime rempart, son dernier masque. Sourire pour mieux souffrir. Rester muet pour crier, ses yeux miels ne trahissant rien.

**Mais on s'évertue avec hypocrisie à continuer sur un chemin qui mène notre perte.**

— Qu'est-ce qui ramène tes puces ici ?

Derek ne disait rien, continuant de le scruter comme si le Stiles qu'il pensait trouver avait disparu. Ce n'était qu'à moitié faux puisque que le Stiles que le jeune Hale pensait connaître n'avait jamais existé.

— Scott m'as dit que tu habitais ici maintenant.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Il ne parlait plus à Scott depuis l'incident qui les avaient séparés. Leur amitié invincible vaincue par le pire des démons : le Temps. Ils avaient doucement entamé des chemins différents qui les avaient déchirés avec une douceur mielleuse avant de définitivement les écarter l'un de l'autre.

— Pourquoi Scott t'aurais dit où j'habite ?

— Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

Stiles ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qui transperçait cet organe des plus perturbants. Ce pourquoi ses rires s'étaient faussés pour ne plus jamais redevenir francs. D'où venait la cause de sa petite mort.

Mais d'un autre côté, il lui semblait qu'il revivait instinctivement à la vue de cet homme sur qui la course folle des aiguilles n'avait pas vraiment d'impact. Cet être qu'il avait rayé de sa vie avec tout ce qu'il était possible de trouver, enfermant ses émotions le plus loin qu'il le pouvait de son existence.

— Est-ce que je rêve ?

— Pourquoi cela serait-ce un rêve Stiles ?

Il arracha une mutine goutte salée de sa peau. Traitresse liquide que le loup-garou de naissance avait forcément ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu.

— Je pensais ne plus te revoir, souffla Stiles.

Derek eu le regard dans le vague un instant avant de se focaliser sur l'étudiant et de s'avancer dans sa chambre.

— Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me revoir…

La voix du lycan semblait brisée et Stiles s'en voulut de lui avoir fait croire ça.

— Je pensais la même chose de toi…

— Mais je suis là maintenant. Ça m'aura pris du temps mais je suis enfin là Stiles. Pour toi.

**On couvre sa raison pour croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant à des fadaises qu'on prie être vraies en se doutant qu'elles ne sont qu'un doux tissus de mensonges.**

Le fils du shérif regardait le loup s'approcher dans l'expectative folle qu'il l'embrasse. Mais l'intrus c'était arrêté dans sa glorieuse avancée, stoïque au centre de sa chambre, près de son lit aux draps froissés des horreurs le hantant.

Malgré lui les secrets se hurlent. Il aimait Derek Hale. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. D'abord ce besoin de toujours le chercher, l'embêter, le moquer. Une façon de lui rappeler « Hey j'existe regarde-moi avant que mon train de vie ne me passe dessus ! ». Mais seuls des grognements répondaient à ses suppliques d'attentions.

Alors il avait plongé dans ce dévorant amour à sens unique les deux pieds bétonnés, prêt à s'enfoncer jusqu'aux abysses pour s'y perdre. Dans sa descente il avait croisé quelques opportunités de retrouver la surface mais il avait toujours fini par leur tourner le dos.

— Pourquoi vouloir me revoir après tant de jours, de mois, d'années ?

Sa voix était lasse. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne comptait pas chaque jour passé avec cette absence mordante rongeant son esprit délavé.

Les gens s'amusent à donner des couleurs aux sentiments et si Stiles devait en donner une il ferait un doigt d'honneur à ces abrutis qui pensent que tout se résume à de grossières fioritures visuelles. Peut-être que tout devait être simple mais lui les rendait compliqués.

— Tu me manquais Stiles.

Cet aveu ne le fit même pas rire et c'est acide qu'il répliqua, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard vert-de-gris.

— Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de nous fuir tous.

Derek grogna et ce son le fit inspirer un peu plus fort. Entendre Derek grogner lui avait manqué plus que de raison. Il n'y avait rien en aucune façon quoique ce soit de raisonnable dans ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

À force de l'éviter, il ne put se rendre à l'évidence que le loup était bien trop proche quand ce dernier lança dans l'air alourdi les notes de sa reddition.

— Si j'avais pu rester, ça n'aurait été que pour toi.

**L'espoir est un monstrueux poison qui s'infiltre et s'épand plus vite que la plus virulente des mauvaises herbe.**

— Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas toujours le choix.

Dans un souci d'exemple Derek se pencha vers lui, figé, et déposa un baiser aérien. Bien assez pour faire imploser son cœur humain au moins un milliard de fois.

— L'avons-nous cette fois ?

Sa question semblait sortir de nulle part mais trahissait une peur ancrée en lui. Une terreur qui se faisait plus présente à mesures que les secondes s'enchainaient dans cette galère qu'est le cours du temps.

— Je ne sais pas Stiles, à toi de me le dire.

Stiles esquissa un sourire fantomatique. Ainsi donc il était devenu la plume ? Il était devenu celui qui écrirait le futur avec cette encre que lui fournissait le lycanthrope. Ses scripts volaient dans tous les sens à l'image des phalènes dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il se leva de sa chaise, agrippant la nuque de Derek pour l'entrainer dans un échange mordant et désespéré.

Il avait en main le plus beau des pouvoirs et comptait bien être l'écrivain de son propre bonheur jusqu'à sa mort.

Leurs corps comme des aimants se joignirent sans imaginer se quitter à nouveau un jour. Il n'avait fallu qu'un regard, que quelques paroles, pour qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi découverts et soupirants de plaisir.

Stiles ne savait pas si tout ceci était réel, il ne comptait plus dans combien de rêves et de fantasmes son esprit l'avait entrainé pour faire vivre cette romance inexistante. Mais que tout cela ne soit que songes ou faits, il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui important c'était cette bouche et son propriétaire.

Tout ce qui importait se condensait dans cette seule personne qu'il tenait entre ses minces doigts. Il abandonnait volontiers son entité à cet homme qui l'avait finalement poussé à ne plus exister pendant longtemps.

Sans le savoir, Derek avait été la pression de trop sur ses faiblesses, complétant le dur labeur d'années tortueuses et autres esprit démoniaque.

Sur ses mains coulait le sang d'innocents qui jamais n'avait séché, le son des gouttes foncées s'écrasant sur le carrelage devenant le cliquetis des aiguilles d'horloges figées à une heure précise de sa vie.

Ses mains clouée au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne puissante du lycanthrope, il se laissait faire tout en expliquant sans aucun filtre ce qu'il désirait. Directives sur directives, soupirs d'excitations sur râles de plaisir il dictait une douce torture.

— Je t'aime Stiles.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que Derek l'emportait dans un nouveau baiser langoureux dans lequel il se perdit, s'assurant que ce qu'il avait dû écouter n'était qu'une voix dans sa tête.

— Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il gronda, se défaisant de la prise, réussissant inexplicablement à reprendre le dessus sur sa propre œuvre.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, tout ceci n'était encore qu'un produit licencieux de son cerveau, rien de plus.

Une brûlante guerre les fit s'affronter, ils n'étaient plus des individus divisés mais un seul et même tout, informe et mouvant. Les mains de Stiles griffait la peau à portée tout aussi fort que l'autre le mordait.

Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ce besoin impérieux qui les emmenaient au bord d'une jouissance tel qu'il n'en avait jamais imaginé. Tâchant de sang les draps sans y prêter d'attention. La douleur n'était rien de plus qu'un énième plaisir. Il ne rendait que plus réaliste cet acte fantasque dont ils étaient les heureux protagonistes.

Des mots furent hachés, des déclarations, des aveux, des regrets, des promesses, rien ne comptait et ainsi donc l'obscurité céda sa place aux premières lueurs du jour. Jour nouveau qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

Ses mains cherchèrent un fantôme et son poing s'écrasa dans le matelas.

**Le Bonheur éternel n'est à portée que de ceux qui ne savent que trop bien fermer les yeux pour s'adonner à la noirceur splendide de l'ignorance.**

Il se leva étonnement courbaturé et se rendit dans la cuisine se faire un café. Son amertume tairait sa douleur mais alors que ses pupilles accablées se battaient vaillamment contre l'épuisement, il découvrit son fantôme évoluer devant sa plaque de cuisson.

— Derek ?

Sa voix trahissait un espoir semblable à celui de la veille.

Le susnommé se tourna vers lui, l'air tout autant fatigué il souleva une poêle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en plein en train de cuisiner.

— Tu aimes les œufs au plat le matin ?

Stiles trouvait la scène surréaliste mais s'installa tout de même. Son menton dans sa paume, ses yeux lui prouvant qu'il ne rêvait nullement, que tout ceci était vrai.

— Je ne mange rien le matin normalement.

Derek fronça les sourcils et le fils du shérif le trouva plus beau que jamais.

— C'est une mauvaise habitude.

Le plus jeune ne pouvait le contredire et ne le souhaitait pas le moins du monde. Gardant le silence il profitait que le lycanthrope s'occupe des œufs pour faire voyager son regard là où il le pouvait s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur le dos nu de Derek et sur son tatouage.

Derek posa une assiette devant lui et s'installa à son tour.

— Esprit, Âme et Corps.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De ton tatouage.

— C'est -

— Bêta, Alpha et Oméga. Je connais la signification que tu lui donnes.

Surpris Derek lui sourit et le regarda commencer de manger ce qui fit tiquer Stiles.

— Tu ne manges pas ?

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que ne pas manger le matin était une mauvaise habitude.

— Qui était cette personne pour toi ?

Stiles s'amusa un instant de la tournure que prenait la discussion, ainsi donc Derek Hale voulait savoir comment il le voyait ? Jusqu'à quel point il l'aimait ? Dans quelles démesures il était capable de s'engager pour lui ?

— D'abord c'était juste un connard flippant et asocial qui ne savait communiquer que par menaces, onomatopées ou grondements.

Comme pour corroborer les dire de l'humain, le lycanthrope émit un son profond et mécontent auquel il rit de bon cœur. Il se sentait sur un petit nuage.

— Mais doucement j'ai appris à m'intéresser à lui, puis je suis parvenu à voir au-delà de l'apparente insensibilité qu'il essayait de faire avaler à tout le monde. J'ai entraperçu cet enfant pleurant encore sa famille, hurlant à la Lune, sa dernière amie, toute cette colère qui lui permettait de se maitriser. J'ai appris à l'aimer dans l'ombre, à vivre avec le peu de retour qu'il daignait m'offrir. Puis il est partit et je l'ai attendu. Me rendant à l'horrible évidence que j'étais bien le seul de nous deux à ressentir de l'amour ou quoique ce soit à son égard. Alors j'ai essayé de vivre avec cette absence mais elle était trop forte et a fini par être plus nocive que tout ce qui existait. Mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer tant bien que mal contre toutes attentes.

Derek semblait ému et voulut répondre quelque chose mais Stiles entendit la sonnerie caractéristique de son téléphone briser leur instant.

— Deux secondes je reviens !

Il sauta de sa chaise pour se rendre dans la chambre là où son portable l'attendait mais sa main fut retenue par une autre.

— Reste ici, pour moi.

Stiles avisa la main de Derek, crispée et broyant la sienne. Il se rapprocha du lycanthrope et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Promis, je reste ici ! Où veux-tu que j'ailles de toute manière ? Ça ne dura que deux secondes ok ?

Le plus vieux acquiesça, le lâchant et l'humain fonça dans sa chambre, sautant littéralement sur son portable sans regarder qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner à cette heure.

— Stiles ?

Ses sourcils bruns se haussèrent.

— Scott ?

— Ah Stiles ! J'avais peur que tu ais changé de numéro !

— Bah de toutes évidences non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et fait vite s'il te plait.

— O-ouais. C'est au sujet de Derek il-

— Nan mais je sais ça mec. C'est juste pour ça que tu appelais ? Le coupa l'étudiant.

— 'Juste pour ça' ? tiqua son ancien meilleur ami au bout du fil. Mais Stiles Derek est-

— Ouais ouais il est passé te voir hier. Il me l'a dit. Si ça ne te gêne pas je vais raccrocher hein, j'ai des trucs plus importants à faire que d'écouter de mauvaises excuses pour redevenir potes.

— Attends Stiles ! Tu n'as rien compris !

— Eh bien explique-moi dans ce cas.

— Derek n'est pas venu me voir hier… C'est moi qui suis… Allé le voir.

— Eeeeeet ?

— Stiles…

— Par pitié abrège je déteste les gens qui tournent en rond.

— …

Il perçu très nettement Scott soupirer avant d'inspirer un peu plus fort.

— … Derek est mort.

— Que-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il est ici !

— Non Stiles, il est mort.

— Arrête de dire ça ! C'est faux ! Tu mens !

Pris d'un horrible doute Stiles sorti de la chambre, déboulant dans son salon d'où il pouvait déjà voir qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans son appartement. Pas de Derek. Nulle part.

— Depuis deux jours on essaye de te contacter mais tu n'as pas répondu une seule fois à ton portable…

— Mais je n'ai rien reçu…

En disant cela il écarta l'appareil de son oreille pour vérifier son journal. Ainsi que la date du jour par la même occasion.

37 appels manqués.

85 messages non lus.

— J'ai vérifié hier ! Je n'avais rien ! Putain j'ai l'impression d'être taré…

— Stiles… Hier s'était le jour de son inhumation. Tout le monde était là… Tout le monde sauf toi.

_— Pourquoi vouloir me revoir après tant de jours, de mois, d'années ?_

_— Tu me manquais Stiles._

_— Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de nous fuir tous._

_— Si j'avais pu rester, ça n'aurait été que pour toi._

Il tomba au sol. Il n'avait rien comprit. Il n'avait rien comprit du tout. Ses mains s'écrasèrent sur le parquet, ses muscles vidés de toute leur énergie.

— Stiles tu m'écoutes ? Cracha l'appareil qui avait glissé un peu plus loin. Stiles ?!

Mais l'humain ne pouvait plus parler. Comme si son âme venait de se déchirer en d'infimes particules. Mécaniquement, les yeux hagards, il prit son téléphone et rassura Scott qui commençait d'hyperventiler à l'autre bout du fil.

— Ça va Scott. Je- Écoute. Je vais raccrocher d'accord ?

Question rhétorique, il le ferait quoiqu'en dise son ancien meilleur ami.

— Je savais que j'aurais jamais du te dire ça au téléphone… Merde…

— Ce n'est pas grave Scott. Tout va bien.

Il n'arrivait pas à utiliser autre chose que ce ton monotone presque robotique.

— T-t'es sûr ? Ta voix est bizarre.

— Oui je suis sûr Scott. Tout va bien.

Des phrases simples, courtes, expéditives. Amoindrissant au possible l'échange. Car plus le temps passait et plus il avait du mal à retenir l'ouragan qui grandissait en lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que tout ce qui s'était passé avant ce coup de fil n'était rien que son imagination.

— Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

— Non Scott. Tout va bien. Reste chez toi, ça va.

— O-ok…

— Au revoir Scott.

— Euh au revoir.

Stiles raccrocha. Ses yeux se perdant partout et nulle part à la fois. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la veille était… Faux.

Il aurait pu s'énervé mais cela aurait été le premier pas vers l'acception.

Et il n'acceptait pas.

Il n'accepterait jamais cette vie qui s'offrait à lui en sachant que la personne qu'il aimait n'y était plus.

Il aurait tué pour le revoir.

Il aurait vendu jusqu'à son âme pour le retrouver même s'il doutait que cette dernière valle assez.

Il se releva et s'installa à son bureau.

Il posa ses yeux sur le cadre photo qu'il prit.

Il se tenait aux côtés de son père.

Ils souriaient.

Déjà à cette époque il simulait à la perfection.

Des années d'entraînement.

Dangereuse instabilité qu'il le torturait.

Il reposa ce souvenir, l'un des seuls vraiment heureux qu'il ait encore après son année de première. Le troquant contre sa boite d'Aderall presque pleine.

— Désolé papa. On dirait que je vais arriver de ton côté plus vite que prévu…

S'il avalait tout ça, c'était l'arrêt cardiaque assuré, un aller-simple pour un voyage sans retour.

Mais une chose l'en empêcha. Figeant son corps entier alors que sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa paix. Comme une main pressant son épaule, l'appelant, le détournant de son but. Son cerveau choisissant ce moment pour lui balancer ses souvenirs de la veille.

_— Je t'aime Stiles... Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Bien sûr, quelle question idiote ! Il aimait tellement Derek qu'il allait se tuer, se damner. Il allait mettre fin à son existence stupide

_— Reste ici, pour moi._

_— Promis. Où veux-tu que j'ailles de toute manière ?_

Il ne fallut que cela pour que sa main repose ses cachets. Pour qu'il réalise que Derek savait parfaitement qu'il allait vouloir jouer au Roméo rejoignant sa Juliette.

Sauf que cette fois, Juliette était bel et bien morte.

Il finit par fixer le plafond alors qu'un silence rare avait envahi son appartement, les sons de la ville s'étaient évanouis. Étouffés loin d'ici, dans un autre univers. Dans un autre monde.

Doucement d'abords il finit par laisser ses larmes couler, se dissimulant entre ses bras posés sur son plan de travail. Puis les cours d'eau se muèrent en torrents jusqu'à l'asséchement.

Après un temps qui lui parut éternel il réussit à se reprendre. Il s'écrasa sur le dossier de son siège. S'adressant au vide.

— Je vais rester ici Derek. Je vais rester ici pour toi. Parce que même si je ne sais pas si tout ça était vrai, je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Je ne te promet pas en revanche de réussir mais je vais essayer. Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**L'imagination est une chose puissante.**

_— Merci…_

**Capable de faire parler jusqu'au plus pur des silences.**

**Author's Note:**

> Voui, c'est une deathfic... Désolée? :3
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut... Haïssez-moi (ou vénérez-moi hein, je ne suis pas contre même si je doute que ce soit logique) si vous le souhaitez XD
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur, c'est simple comme un commentaire ! '3'


End file.
